Body Shots
by Stargirl888
Summary: No one can put on a show quite like Brittany and Santana. Oneshot


**Title**: Body Shots

**Author:** Stargirl888

**Word Count**: About 1200

**Spoilers**: None

**Pairing**: Brittany/Santana

**Rating:** T...maybe light M if you're picky

**WARNINGS**: Alcohol consumption

**Summary**: No one can put on a show like Brittany and Santana

**A/N**: And the reason I should never go to bed early...I miss all the exciting news like the Brittana Kiss Glee Live...lol, bt it made my morning :D

This was originally meant to be a part of my Learning Lessons verse, but then I thought it was too OOC for that, and then I was going to post it on Sat for my birthday, but now, after the kiss, i thought I'd post it early in celebration of that too.

Enjoy, and please comment when you're done

-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-

"Hey." Santana greeted Rachel as she leant against the wall beside the smaller girl, plastic cup of alcohol in hand. They were at Krissy Bordmans start of term party and Rachel was people watching.

"Hi." Rachel returned the greeting, musing at how this time last year Santana would barely even acknowledge her existence but was now approaching her at a party, along with the fact she had been invited to the party in the first place. Dating the head cheerleader certainly had changed things for her.

"You ever done body shots?" Santana asked, interrupting Rachels thoughts and she followed Santana's line of sight to see a couple of freshmen laying sprawled out on the breakfast bar on the opposite side of the room. She silently shook her head. Santana snorted disdainfully as one let out a high pitched giggle as a guy poured salt along her hip. Rachel silently wondered what was meant to be so hot about the whole scene. "Those girls don't even know what they're doing." Rachel forced her gaze away from the spectacle and to the girl beside her, not sure where this was going.

"Hey." Brittany bounded up next to them, "What are you guys talking about?" Santana just nodded over to the freshmen. Brittany saw and got a devilish look in her eye. "Babies," she commented "shall we show them how it's done?" Santana finally looked away from the girls, glancing at Rachel before turning her attention to her girlfriend. She knew that look and grinning, she handed Rachel her drink.

"Come on." Santana invited Rachel "You wont be able to see from here in a minute." Not waiting for a reply Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and they headed over to the counter, the guys hooting as the pair approached, knowing the main entertainment had arrived. Rachel decided to follow, curious about this new development. Spotting Quinn standing on the kitchen side of the counter where there were fewer people, Rachel elbowed her way over to her.

With one look, Santana got the other freshmen to clear off the table and Brittany turned to lean against the counter as Santana pressed her body against the blonds, capturing her lips in a heated kiss which got a round of cheering.

"Well they haven't done this in a while." Quinn commented, slightly flushed as she watched.

"In case any of you Neanderthals have forgotten the last time," Santana called over the noise "You touch us, we leave."

"Have you seen Puck?" Quinn added, not taking her eyes off her friends as Santana lifted Brittany onto the counter, stepping between her legs as they continued to make out.

"He's over there." Rachel nodded towards where the mohawked boy was standing.

"Good." Quinn replied "The last thing we need is some idiot causing trouble with them."

"That happens?" Rachel asked in concern, still relatively new to the McKinley High party scene.

"Only once or twice. It did when they first started these sort of things, but learnt better when the idiots we attend school with realised it only led to broken noses and the end of the show." Rachel just nodded mutely as she continued to watch. Santana had now removed the blonds top, and was pressing her to lie back and to Brittanys credit, she didn't even flinch as her back come into contact with the cold granite, shimmying higher up the counter so her whole body was supported. Once she was in place, Santana hoisted herself up onto the counter, straddling the blonds, denim clad thighs, smiling seductively the whole while and completely ignoring the audience. Rachel couldn't help the arousal she felt pooling as she watched her friends, she was beginning to understand the attraction of body shots.

Grabbing the lemon slices Santana handed one to her girlfriend before picking up the salt and trailing a line along Brittany's midsection. Leaning over, Santana slowly trailed her tongue over the planes of pale flesh before meeting up with the salt line. Licking it quickly she sat up to take the shot before biting into lemon Brittany offered her. Rachel had to admit, Santana had been right when she said that the freshmen didn't know what they were doing because where they had looked awkward, Santana and Brittany just looked downright sexy, which was not something Rachel was entirely comfortable feeling about her friends.

"Quinn, mind if we borrow your girl?" Santana called, startling both of them and Quinn only shook her head mutely, her mind too fuzzy to fully comprehend what the question was. Rachel was rather taken aback but headed over to take Santana's outstretched hand seemingly in a daze, the blood pumping in her ears blocking out all the guys whooping their approval.

Drawing another line of salt along Brittanys stomach, Santana grinned mischievously at the shorter girl. Rachel just watched uncomprehending as a shooter was placed in her hand.

"Rachel?" Santana called her attention back "I am giving you permission to lick salt off my hot girlfriends perfect abs - what the hell are you waiting for?"

Exchanging a slightly exasperated glance with Brittany at Rachels hesitance, she waited as Rachel tentatively leant over. Shyly sticking out her tongue, Rachel quickly licked off the salt, fighting back the images of her licking other parts of the blonds anatomy that'd been plaguing her for days. Brittany caught Santana's eye, her expression full of lust, and Santana knew she was in for a great night.

Finishing the shot and taking the lemon wedge Brittany offered her, Rachel retreated back to Quinns side, fighting down the urge to apologise, although she wasn't sure for what and Quinn, for her part, looked like she was practically ready to ravish her right there and then.

Drawing another line of salt, this time over Brittanys upper abs, Santana readied the next shot, repeating the procedure of trailing her tongue about and giving a show, tasting the blonds skin before reaching the salt. Brittany watched Santana with lust filled eyes as she bit into the lemon, grateful for the fact she was wearing dark skinny jeans today. Leaning over again, the pairs lips met in a deep kiss and it was only when Brittanys hips began to buck of their own accord, trying to gain some contact that Santana reluctantly broke apart.

"Last one." She whispered huskily, to low for their audience to hear. Brittany just nodded, panting and longing to have Santana's lips on her again.

The last line Santana drew directly in the valley between the blonds soft mounds, careful to avoid the small bit of fabric joining the cups of her bra. This time choosing to kiss her way down to the salt, taking the shot before noticing that the final slice of lemon was directly between her girlfriends lips. Biting into it and relishing the sour acidic taste of the fruit and allowed her hands to playfully wander along Brittany's sides. Kissing her again, Brittany could taste the lemon and tequila on the latina's tongue, whimpering quietly when Santana moved to nibble and lick her way down her jaw and neck. Reaching the exposed top swell of Brittany's breasts she set to work, marking the girl as hers. Finally finished with the show and now rather tipsy – having reached her tequila tolerance level – Santana sat up, drawing the taller girl with her she climbed off the counter, to many disappointed groans along with the enthusiastic cheers of the crowd. Smirking contentedly, she led them over to Rachel and Quinn, who was playing designated driver, both looking rather flushed.

"Like we said, babies," Santana commented smugly, "Shall we split?"

-B-S-B-S-B-S-

**AN2: **Comments and feedback appreciated!


End file.
